Bright Red Flames
by sweetgirl1600
Summary: What happen when Everyone leaves A fire ninja and his student alone ? Red and find out what happens


Abigail wiped her forehead putting her Katana Blades down she and Kai had been training and he wouldnt let her take a break but he had finally gave in and let the straw hat hair colored girl take a break '' So how do you feel ? '' Kai was smirking and Abigail wasnt infact she was frowning why would you ask that . '' How do you still walk around without saying '' ow '' all the time you flame bastard ? '' Kai removed his shirt revealing his muscules to her '' It's all part of being a Ninja Abbs you'll get use to it . '' Apple Green eyes met Amber ones .

'' Kai . ''

'' Yes ? ''

'' Can I slap the shit out of you ? '' Kai let out a laugh as he stretched his back '' Come on let's go tell Sensei Wu were done with training . '' Abigail nodded removing her hair out of it's ponytail they walk out looking for Sensei they called out for him

'' Sensei said he was going on a journey . '' Cassie and Jay walked by and Jay was holding his Nunchucks and she was holding her silver nunchucks '' See ya later . '' Jay started '' Crocidile . '' Cassie finished before they bursted out laughing '' I'm taking me a nap . '' Abigail walked away into the shared room that she and Kai shared '' Ditto . '' He layed down they turned away from eachother falling asleep

{ Kai's Dream }

Kai woke up looking around he sat up from his bed yawning and realize that Abigail was not here maybe she had left to get a glass of water that gave him a chance to Masturbate he removed his pants and boxers revealing his 11 inch cock which was rock hard he grabbed onto it and shivered from his warm touch then he started stroking himself up and down groaning to himself .

'' Enjoying yourself Kai ? ''

He stopped moving turning his head Abigail was leaning on the wall smiling her tank was off and revealed her black sports bra and her shorts were down a little she walked over smiling '' Abby it's not what you think . '' Kai said blushing then Abigail rubbed the top part he let out a grunt '' Kai sweetie your hard don't worry Abby's gonna make sure you cum without having to Masturbate . '' She opened her mouth slipping his cock inside . { Dream End } Kai shot up sweating and blushing seemed like Abigail was in that position too they both took a deep breath Abigail looked away '' Kai your um having a Boner . '' Kai was confused he looked down and his cock was standing up he covered it up

'' Oh damn it sorry Abbs . ''

'' It's fine . '' Abigail then revealed her wet shorts '' So we basically we had the same dream . '' Abigail said '' But in your dream you were giving me BJ . '' Abigail blushed '' And you were licking my p-Pussy . '' They looked at eachother then Abigail got up '' Maybe we could you know . '' Kai blushed darkly looking at her like she was crazy '' Abby we have other people in this place they could come in any second and it would be-Mmmh ! '' Abigail was kissing him just to get him to be quiet he stopped struggling and gave into the kiss . Their tongues swirled then they parted for fresh air a line of saliva appeared Kai went in for another kiss then he went straight for her neck kissing hearing that moan he smiled licking it she had fallen on his bed on top of him . The two continued to kiss eachother she placed his hands on her shirt he looked nervous '' Kai it's okay I want you to take off my shirt . '' He took it off showing her sport bra she took that off they looked at eachother their eyes started to cloud with lust then he pulled her shorts and panties off looking at her '' God your beautiful . '' Kai breathed as Abigail covered her body he moved her hands '' please don't hide your body I'm nervous too . '' Kai removed his pants and Boxers then she pushed him down so her pussy could face him and his cock could face her he slid a finger inside then stopped and started licking she was bobbing her head up and down . She licked softly and continued to suck until she stopped letting out a moan '' Kai ! '' Juices came out and he lapped at them until his orgasm started

'' Abigail ! '' Cum started shooting into her mouth she gulped it down letting weak loads shoot on her tongue she licked it down then he layed her down looking at her '' Kai please just fuck me . '' Abigail said biting her lip Kai slowly went in hearing her moan then her barrier broke she cried out in pain tears started coming out he used his thumb to wipe them away then he rubbed her breasts he started moving slowly so she could get use to the pain then pleasure started running through her body .

'' Oh god Kai your so big . '' Abigail panted out he leaned in to kiss her and started moving faster '' Abby oh god your so warm and tight ! '' Kai yelled out then Abigail felt her orgasm build up until she screamed '' KAI ! '' His cock was covered in her juices Kai looked at the girl he was making lover with her long hair was messy her body covered with sweat and was maoning he grunted and groaned soflty squeezing her breasts

'' Kai I'm coming ! ''

'' Me too here it comes ! '' He slammed in

'' KAI ! ''

'' ABBY ! '' Abigail and Kai let out a groan and a moan their bodies shaking then he slipped out and his cock hardened up Abigail looked at it before placing a finger in her bottom hole and moaned her pussy was wet from her orgasm Kai position himself thrusting in she fiddled with her clit and nipple moaning then he went and bit her neck leaving a mark it '' Oh god your ass is more tighter then your pussy Abbs . '' Kai groaned out running a hand through her hair then he slammed himself in '' OH GOD KAI ! '' Abigail screamed out as she squirted '' GOD I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ! '' Kai screamed back she pushed him down jumping up and down .

'' Kai baby I'm close . ''

'' Me too . '' Then they let out moans of pleasure as they reached their orgasm she felt off him watching him get up and start stroking himself and cum started shooting at her chest her mouth and tongue she licked herself up and slid her finger over her cummed on boobs they layed down

'' Kai . ''

'' Hmm ? ''

'' I love you . '' Kai smiled and held her closer to his chest

'' I love you too . ''


End file.
